Le premier voeu
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Norm le génie cherche à tout prix à se venger de Timmy Turner. Ainsi, il décide de se servir du meilleur ami de ce dernier pour mettre à bien ses plans. Mais Chester pourrait aussi avoir besoin de Norm pour se confier (L'histoire s'inspire de l'épisode Fairy Idol)


Il avait toujours cru en la magie.

Plus ou moins.

Selon les moments difficiles, les doutes que le gamin avait rencontrés dans sa jeune vie. Sa vie précocement précaire et compliquée.

Croire en l'existence des êtres magiques, des lutins, des fées ou des génies pouvait redonner un peu de courage. Du baume au cœur quand tout semblait perdu.

L'imagination était au moins un bien gratuit, le seul qui restait même dans le dénuement le plus complet.

Hélas, la magie et les pensées irréelles avaient souvent leurs limites, quand la réalité les mordait sauvagement.

Pourtant, Chester était bien forcé d'y croire.

Sinon comment expliquer ce génie qui venait de réapparaître devant ses yeux. Alors que quelques minutes avant, cette créature magique était sortie de cette vieille lampe poussiéreuse.

Une authentique lampe retro, que le gamin aurait pu vendre à bon prix si l'objet n'avait pas été enchanté. Si un génie aussi classe n'avait pas signalé sa présence d'une façon si flamboyante.

Pareil au célèbre conte des mille et une nuits, le dénommé Norm accordait trois vœux à son nouveau propriétaire encore tout étourdi par ce miracle.

Il y avait de quoi. Avec quelques années de retard, l'envie enfantine que le gamin avait formulée après avoir lu l'histoire du chanceux Aladdin se réalisait. Un génie rien que pour lui, au moment même où ses amis semblaient trop occupés pour lui accorder de leur temps.

Ne revenant pas pour s'enquérir de la joie bien visible de son maître, Norm le génie était plutôt revenu pour demander conseil.

Après une concertation à leur façon, le génie et son propriétaire s'étaient mis d'accord sur un projet de premier vœu intéressant. Où tout le monde pourrait y trouver son compte, selon la vision de Norm bien sûr.

Ayant lui-même choisi d'apparaître aux côtés du meilleur ami de Timmy Turner, la cible principale de sa vengeance, c'est tout naturellement que le réalisateur de vœux avait grandement approuvé la demande de Chester.

Qui était de tout bêtement passer plus de temps avec son ami Timmy.

Voilà qui s'imbriquait parfaitement dans les intérêts machiavéliques du mauvais génie, en plus ce petit blondinet avait l'air particulièrement naïf et manipulable. Bien plus facile à abuser que ce maudit gamin qui possédait des parrains magiques.

Qu'il en profite, justement, de ses bonnes fées...

Hélas, si Norm commençait à bien connaître Turner à travers la rancune qu'il nourrissait pour ce dernier, le faire céder au nom de l'amitié se révélait être une tâche beaucoup plus délicate. Pour ce faire, il avait besoin des conseils précieux du professionnel en la matière : Le meilleur ami de ce cher Timmy.

Vu l'air presque ahuri du gamin en face de lui, le génie reformulait mentalement sa demande, la mort dans l'âme. Il détestait avoir à pactiser avec des gamins et des maîtres si sensibles qui étaient un peu trop longs à la détente, mettant un temps fou à assimiler qu'ils avaient devant eux un véritable génie. 

\- Il me faudrait quelques éléments des réjouissances de votre journée, pour appâter ton ami Timmy. 

\- … Appâter ? 

Ce blondinet était pire que gentiment simplet, il était complètement stupide. À bêtement répéter comme un perroquet. En le regardant avec de grands yeux ronds, et un petit sourire hésitant mais déjà complètement niais. Même son appareil dentaire lui donnait un charme assez pathétique.

Et que dire de cette demeure presque aussi peu confortable que sa lampe...

Qu'importe, le génie se disait qu'il constaterait de ces détails plus tard. Une fois que le plan allait suffisamment être sur de bons railles vers sa victoire.

Et non à peiner autant pour s'amorcer.

Norm était loin d'avoir la patience d'un ange et la gentillesse d'une fée, mais le génie tentait de garder son calme. Affublé de son sourire le plus rassurant, il expliquait un peu trop mielleusement à son nouveau petit maître que pour faire céder son ami Timmy il fallait le faire rêver.

Lui donner quelques détails croustillants sur leur journée entre amis à venir. Les meilleures parties de leur programme rédigé rien que pour eux deux. Les petits détails à faire pencher à l'instant la balance sans grande peine.

Et surtout, lui éviter un travail de forçat pour amadouer ce sale mioche.

Heureusement, ce gamin au sourire métallique n'était pas complètement dépourvu de raisonnement. Étrangement surpris, le mauvais génie devait même admettre que certaines de ses idées lui plaisait. Trouver de l'argent par terre, en avoir assez pour s'acheter des friandises pour Timmy et lui était des plus rusé.

Tricher pour avoir le droit de jouer une bonne partie de la journée à la meilleure borne de jeu était illégalement intéressant.

Taquiner et faire rire des filles populaires étaient proches de son esprit méchamment moqueur.

Ces idées lumineuses, Norm n'avait qu'à légèrement les reformuler à sa sauce. Pour ne pas trop être dégoûté par leur gentillesse en les récitant à Timmy.

Cependant, à l'écoute de certaines de ces fameuses idées, Norm avait tiqué. À moins que les mœurs des gamins de Dimmsdale aient considérablement évolué, il n'était pas coutume d'inviter un ami à faire des activités aussi... romantiques.

Marcher tous les deux dans un parc, partager une glace et regarder ensemble un feu d'artifice, sans oublier le baiser indirect en buvant dans la même bouteille de soda...

Bien qu'il n'osait pas y croire, ses lèvres qui se tordaient en un sourire moqueur confirmaient du contraire. Le génie ne se trompait pas en ayant l'impression de posséder un autre trésor que celui d'avoir presque en otage le meilleur ami de son ennemi.

Et sans que la rusée créature magique ait eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts, Chester venait presque de lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour son ami d'enfance.

Quoique, la naïveté de cette charmante bouche d'acier pouvait très bien lui faire dire des énormités de manière tout à fait innocente.

Les humains, peu importe leur âge, avaient bien du mal à mesurer chacun de leur mot. Trop souvent ils déblatéraient des choses, à les dépasser aussi vite. Ils parlaient trop, mais pas assez.

La curiosité malsaine du génie voulait malgré tout vérifier sa théorie. Plus par amusement que par réel but diabolique. Pour le moment...

Tout en couvant encore son propriétaire de son faux sourire, Norm s'était approché du gamin et lui avait étreint l'épaule de son bras habile.

Pour ensuite le regarder d'un air de conspirateur, pas complètement animé de bonnes intentions mais tout ouï à la moindre révélation. 

\- Comme c'est mignon, le gamin qui est désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami. Un cliché charmant... 

Plus le mauvais génie connaissait son maître, et plus il commençait à l'apprécier. S'en amuser, à défaut de vraiment l'utiliser à des fins plus cruelles.

Son plan avait beau avoir une importance capitale, voir ce blondinet rougir furieusement et le repousser avec une force de caractère des plus plaisantes à constater, était un spectacle presque aussi émoustillant qu'un triomphe.

C'était le genre de petite victoire à faire jubiler. À arracher ce même petit sourire satisfait.

Depuis les siècles où il était contraint de remplir ses devoirs de génie, Norm adorait titiller la fragilité des humains. Ils étaient si prévisibles et faciles à déstabiliser. Surtout quand l'amour s'en mêlait.

Combien de personnes avant lui avaient souhaité être aimées de leur soi-disant grand amour. Et, au final, de ne pas en mesurer les conséquences.

Ou tout bêtement, mal annoncer son souhait. Comme l'avait fait cet imbécile de Timmy Turner, en formulant sa demande d'amour fulgurant au sujet de Trixie Tang. Sous l'emprise du souhait, la fille la plus populaire de l'école s'était mise à embrasser tous ses amoureux portant le nom de l'auteur de cette mascarade.

Un spectacle de choix pour l'esprit moqueur du génie.

En revanche, qu'un gamin de son âge veuille une romance avec un garçon plutôt qu'avec la plus belle fille de l'école, ce n'était pas courant.

L'heureux élu avait beau ressembler à un écureuil habillé de rose, insupportable et immature, il était tendrement aimé par son pauvre ami transi d'amour. Qui désirait plus que tout passer du temps avec ce gamin égoïste et insignifiant qu'était Turner.

Les humains faisaient décidément les mauvais choix quand il était question de choisir une moitié. 

\- Vous allez vous moquer de moi maintenant... 

Tellement absorbé par sa petite réussite et les philosophies humaines, Norm en avait presque oublié son maître adoré.

Le gratifiant d'un sourire cette fois-ci un peu plus sympathique, son mauvais génie le rassurait que le mépriser n'était pas dans ses intentions.

Bien au contraire, il trouvait cet amour secret des plus touchants. Que c'était rare, à son âge, de préférer les garçons aux filles.

Chester, semblant parfaitement assumer ses préférences, haussait avec détachement les épaules en disant que les filles lui donnaient de l'urticaire. Et qu'il avait toujours trouvé les garçons plus classes et intéressants.

La chose se confirmait, son propriétaire n'était pas banal. Moins crispant que tous ces enfants beaucoup trop capricieux et effrayants de similitude.

D'une apparence pourtant bien quelconque, avec tout de même des vêtements monstrueusement défraîchis. Mais une chambre proche de celles de ses congénères. Habitée par des comics, quelques fournitures scolaires et sportives, des petites voitures et des autres jouets sans grand intérêt.

En levant les yeux vers les quelques posters sur les murs près du lit du gamin, son soi-disant bienfaiteur apercevait l'image récurrente d'un jeune homme inconnu pour lui, mais sûrement bien connu des adolescents.

En retrouvant son sourire presque carnassier, Norm ne s'était pas privé de demander à son cher petit blondinet si ce Chip Skylark était à l'origine de son éveil pour l'amour homosexuel.

Les yeux clairs de Chester avaient d'abord suivi le regard mystérieux du génie sur les fameuses affiches du chanteur à succès.

Comme si lui-même avait oublié qu'il les possédait. À croire que tous ces événements récents lui avaient fait oublier les détails de sa propre existence.

Puis, comprenant le sens de la question, le gamin avait évité le fameux regard de Norm. En répondant, mal à l'aise mais sincère, qu'il n'était pas amoureux de ce chanteur. Il le trouvait certes plutôt pas mal, et enviait son brillant sourire. Mais c'était Timmy qu'il aimait vraiment. Bien que leur amour soit impossible.

Un amour impossible à l'image des grandes romances cultes. Norm ajoutait même que ces amourettes étaient aussi bien souvent insupportables.

Pourquoi se faire souffrir sentimentalement quand on pouvait avoir l'être aimé pour soi, parfois d'une simple demande à la bonne personne.

Vu l'air hésitant de son jeune propriétaire, le génie as de la manipulation ajoutait quelques éléments alléchants à ce sujet déjà fort sensible.

\- Je pourrais faire en sorte que Timmy soit follement amoureux de toi...

Le petit bémol, écrit en tout petit, était que ses pouvoirs de génie, aussi grands soient-ils, se retrouvaient souvent mal utilisés par ceux à pouvoir en profiter.

Mais Norm avait de la suite dans les idées pour arriver à ses fins, et berner ses possesseurs un peu trop crédules. Très amourachés surtout.

Et donc, il pouvait très bien créer un clone de Timmy Turner. Une copie parfaite censée aimer son meilleur ami et obéir à ses moindres désirs. Le petit ami parfait en clair.

Ça changeait un peu ses plans, mais ça pouvait être amusant.

Malheureusement, ce gamin au charmant sourire métallique ne partageait pas ce genre d'humour. Il était bien peu ambitieux. Ou avait le cœur trop pur et sincèrement amoureux pour simplement forcer le destin.

Osant cette fois regarder en face son mystérieux génie, Chester lui avouait que par moment il souffrait de n'être qu'un ami aux yeux de Timmy. Surtout lorsque celui-ci ne cachait pas qu'être raide dingue d'une fille insupportablement vaniteuse. Mais abuser de la situation lui déplaisait.

Parfois c'était dur de cacher ses sentiments étranges mais agréables pour son meilleur ami, leur amitié lui était malgré tout précieuse. Pour le moment le gamin s'en incommodait et n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Être le fidèle complice de Timmy était plus pratique que son éventuel petit ami. L'amour lui semblait être une chose tellement abstraite et compliquée. Bonne pour les vieux qui aimaient perdre leur temps à pleurer au téléphone et se couvrir de cadeaux hypocrites. Le gamin osait même donner l'exemple de son père, fou et aveuglement amoureux de sa mère, malgré la disparition de cette dernière datant maintenant de nombreuses années.

Décidément ce gamin était plein de ressources, tout en étant drôle à sa façon. Le génie le trouvait même assez touchant dans son genre. Avec quelques brins de maturité, perdus dans toute cette naïveté.

Maintenant que Chester l'avait, là aussi sans le vouloir, branché sur le sujet des sentiments Norm n'était pas prêt de décrocher.

Armé de son plus charmant sourire de prédateur, le mystérieux personnage contemplait son petit maître et se ravissait déjà de sa réponse qu'il devinait sans mal.

\- Tu as l'air de si bien connaître les ficelles de l'amour... Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu n'as encore jamais embrassé personne. 

Touché.

Ce silence lui servait de réponse immédiate et détaillée.

L'étrange regard de Chester, que Norm n'arrivait pas classer entre le turquoise ou le bleu tirant sur le vert, se montrait plus fuyant. Naturellement mal à l'aise face à une vérité pourtant bien normale vu son âge. À onze ans, le premier baiser était une épreuve à la fois désirée et redoutée. Lointaine aussi.

Sauf si un certain génie s'en mêlait. Qu'il taquinait encore un peu le meilleur ami de Timmy, ça faisait souffrir indirectement ce dernier, d'une certaine façon...

Dans tous les cas, ce petit jeu lui changeait bien les idées. Ce n'était pas toutes les décennies que le prisonnier de cette lampe hostile avait un propriétaire si intéressant.

D'un ton faussement badin, avec un regard se voulant rassurant, sans oublier son petit rictus, Norm lui proposait de le lui offrir ce fameux baiser.

Sans que ceci ne compte comme un vœu bien sûr. Cela allait plutôt être une bonne action inespérée. Une expérience pour un peu mieux connaître l'amour avec lequel le gamin se disait si familier.

Pour le moment, c'était surtout de l'incompréhension, et peut-être l'impression d'avoir mal compris qui envahissait Chester.

Trop de choses féeriques venaient toutes ensembles dans sa misérable vie, sa petite personne avait sûrement besoin de s'y adapter... Hélas, Norm n'était pas du genre patient. Même durant les quelques amusements qu'il s'accordait.

Et ça commençait à sincèrement l'amuser d'offrir cette chance à ce gamin. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter secrètement d'avoir eu le droit d'embrasser un génie. Surtout un génie à la hauteur de Norm...

C'était impensable que cette petite tête blonde refuse cette offre pire que tentante. Surtout que cet étrange personnage, bien que purement magique, n'était sûrement pas loin de l'idéal masculin de son maître. Niveau classe, le génie en avait à revendre.

Ainsi que de l'impatience et de l'esprit d'initiative. À préférer faire bouger les choses de façon théâtrale, au lieu de rester pendu aux lèvres de son propriétaire. Des lèvres qu'il allait d'ailleurs se faire une joie de capturer.

Mais pas dans l'immédiat, une fois encore, son petit maître avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Toujours auréolé de son air sardonique, le mauvais génie observait de son calme habituel le blondinet qu'il venait de prendre par le bras pour le déposer sur ses genoux. Enfin, cette chose rappelant la queue des fantômes, flottant dans l'air et qui faisait office de pieds à tous les génies. Mais sur les génies justement, c'était beaucoup plus classe que sur ces esprits fantomatiques en marshmallow. Même ceux à se vanter d'être mi-fantôme mi-humain.

Chester lui-même l'approuvait. Visiblement, c'était très agréable de se retrouver à califourchon sur cet étrange tourbillon bleu. 'Super mortel' pour citer les bons mots du maître actuel de Norm.

Malgré ses attirances dites anormales, c'est vrai qu'il restait tout de même un enfant. Fasciné par les créatures magiques, et l'aura qui les entourait. Alors se retrouver si proche de l'une d'entre elles, à presque pouvoir la toucher, ça pouvait légèrement faire perdre quelqu'un de ses moyens.

Beaucoup moins hésitant que les minutes passées, Chester semblait parfaitement dans son élément. En parfait explorateur de choses étranges et imaginaires, qui pourraient apeurer la plupart des gamins. Lui au contraire s'amusait à toucher avec intérêt cette substance bleue, très loin d'être complètement transparente et traversable.

Baragouinant que cela ressemblait à la combinaison invincible de tel super héros au nom que le génie trouvait assez ridicule.

Pour vite repasser aux choses sérieuses et ne pas montrer qu'il était chatouilleux, Norm avait prestement attrapé son petit Railroad McBraceface par le menton. Du bout des doigts, tout en finesse, comme savait si bien le faire ce sournois génie.

C'était presque mignon, Chester lui envoyait des regards à moitié effrayés, où Norm y voyait surtout de la timide hésitation et des désirs inavoués. 

\- … Vous allez vraiment le faire ? 

Seul un gamin encore novice ne pouvait comprendre la chance qu'il détenait entre ses mains, d'avoir les faveurs, si rares, d'une créature aussi instable.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Norm lui confirmait de la suite des événements. Mais surtout de la chance et l'honneur dont allait jouir le mal aimé Chester McBadbat. Avoir le droit d'être embrassé par le très talentueux génie Norm, que demander de mieux comme premier baiser !

Une première expérience bien mieux qu'avec n'importe quel beau gosse aux yeux globuleux. Un moment littéralement magique, inoubliable, à savourer même des années après.

Et puis, un délicieux baiser qui allait servir d'inspiration constante pour en offrir à ce cher Timmy. Quand celui-ci allait enfin comprendre le merveilleux ami qu'il avait à ses côtés.

À l'évocation de son meilleur ami, à moins que ça ne soit toutes ces paroles envoûtantes bien que très nébuleuses, le blondinet n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Sans oublier toutefois de hocher la tête, avec une volonté qui en disait long sur sa curiosité et son envie de tenter le coup.

Que ça soit pour frimer devant son futur promis ou dans un but beaucoup plus romantique, Norm approuvait grandement la décision finale de son maître. Sans la contrainte des vœux, mais avec un intérêt partagé.

Un amusement peut-être un peu fourbe et une curiosité sûrement très légitime.

Et une attitude peu romantique de la part du plus expérimenté des deux. Ajoutant, avec son éternel sourire sarcastique, qu'il allait essayer de ne pas lui faire trop mal.

Le prenant au mot, Chester avait eu un petit frisson, mais ne s'était pas dégonflé. Gardant son visage relativement proche, fermant malgré tout les yeux et se crispait plus que de raison.

À ce train-là, le génie craignait presque de se faire mordre par la dentition métallique et acérée du gamin.

Ne se tourmentant pas plus longtemps, le génie avait finalement rapproché un petit peu plus son innocent propriétaire, pour ainsi donner ce baiser qui faisait déjà bien parler de lui.

Néanmoins, dans le peu d'humanité qu'il avait, Norm s'était malgré tout appliqué pour lui offrir quelque chose de tendre et délicat. Histoire que ce mioche ne soit pas traumatisé, et lui file entre les doigts pour la suite de ses plans.

Les humains avaient tendance à magnifier le premier baiser, à glorifier l'instant de la première embrassade. Croire qu'il s'agissait d'une force spectaculaire à leur changer la vie et les remplir d'une félicité inexplicable. Et au final, être souvent assez déçus de la simplicité de ce geste après tout bien simple, voir bref. Agréable, mais très moindre à côté de ses versions vantées et fantasmées.

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Chester avait empoigné avec une passion tout à fait palpitante son génie.

Norm, qui d'habitude veillait à la perfection de son costume, ne s'était pas énervé en sentant ce gamin le froisser pour le tirer un peu plus contre lui. De manière à lui rendre son baiser. Faire durer le fameux moment sûrement assez important de son premier baiser.

Sans étonnement, le gamin était assez maladroit dans sa manière d'embrasser. Mais ne manquait pas de fougue et d'obstination. De douceur aussi, propre à son caractère si pur et naïf.

Prenant des risques inconsidérés, le mauvais génie s'était même risqué à user de sa langue. La faisant prudemment entrer dans l'atelier de fer qu'abritait la bouche de son cher propriétaire.

Plus décontenancé et étonné qu'horriblement choqué face à ce baiser d'adulte qui l'avait toujours dégoûté, Chester avait malgré tout répondu à l'invitation. Répliquant timidement, mais avec une satisfaction naissante et palpable. C'était étrange, pas désagréable, mais vraiment bizarre...

Sûrement trop vite, reste à savoir lequel des deux était le plus frustré, cet instant désintéressé et consacré au premier baiser avait brusquement pris fin.

Peut-être même qu'il avait trop duré. L'idée de départ d'un rapide mais tendre petit bisou censé faire plaisir à un gamin découvrant ses sentiments avait bien évolué. Un revirement étonnant et doux à la fois, à l'image des quelques embrassades qu'ils avaient échangé.

En constatant de l'expression de son maître actuel, les yeux perdus dans le vague et un stupide petit sourire ravi, Norm pouvait admettre sans grand mal qu'il était toujours aussi doué en matière de sensualité.

Selon sa vision du romantisme, bien sûr. Charmer la personne, l'envoûter à l'aide de quelques paroles choisies avec minutie. Puis, improviser selon la victime.

Pour le cas de Chester, cela avait été presque trop facile de lui embrouiller l'esprit. Mais agréablement surprenant de constater que son tempérament n'était pas aussi fade que le génie le pensait. Ce gamin méritait sûrement mieux que d'être le faire-valoir de ce pourri gâté qu'était Timmy Turner.

Hélas, l'amour rendait les humains bien aveugles à certaines choses.

En attendant que cette amitié saugrenue devienne un amour inconditionnel, il était temps de reprendre le déroulement de son plan.

Sans oublier d'avertir au préalable le blondinet encore sur un petit nuage. Lui indiquant que cela allait sans dire que les détails de son premier baiser devaient rester secrets, bouclés à double tour.

Et que de toute façon, aucun de ses futurs petits amis ne pourraient croire un illuminé racontant qu'il avait fait ses premières armes avec un génie.

Bien heureusement très conciliant, Chester approuvait sans grande difficulté. Et pensé tout haut, en avouant qu'il espérait que tous ses prochains baisers allaient être aussi magiques et exceptionnels.

Fier et comblé du compliment presque assez bien pour lui, Norm avait préféré savourer silencieusement sa récompense proche de ce qu'auraient pu être des remerciements officiels.

Avant de laisser son maître au sourire ravageur méditer sur cette nouvelle et troublante expérience, le génie lui avait répondu que si, plus tard, il embrassait ce cher Timmy de cette façon, il pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voudrait.

C'était après tout bien à ça que l'amour servait...


End file.
